The process of fitting sockets to replace a human limb is a labor-intensive process that can result in sockets that are uncomfortable, unstable, or impede the full range of motion of the prosthetic limb.
A variety of systems exist for fitting patients with limb prostheses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,784,502 mentions an alignment system with a transducer that can measure socket reactions in the anterior/posterior plane and the right/left planes, while canceling or reducing the transverse forces in measuring socket reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,420 mentions a computerized prosthesis alignment system and includes a transducer that can measure socket reactions in the anterior/posterior plane and the right/left planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,476 mentions an alignment device comprising first and second end plates fastenable to respective upper and lower parts of the limb in a predetermined angular and axial position and a flexible sleeve fastened between the end plates that can form an internal cavity for containing a body of settable fluid.